Deeper Than The Shadows
by Victoria to Worthing
Summary: Formerly known as HELPLESSLY HOPING. The only DormeCaptain Typho romance there is! This begins before AOTC. This story will most likely remain unfinished-- sorry!
1. Chapter One

Author's note: My first Star Wars fan fic! There's no pairing like this that I know of on ff.net, and I must give credit for the idea where it is due- my sister, known on this site as Tom Bombadil Groupie! She writes hilarious stories, so read them if you have a few minutes and want to laugh hysterically for the next few days every time you think about them. Anyway, please read and review; I love reviews! Thank you very much; now, on with the tale. 

Oh, yes, don't be alarmed by the Jar Jar part in this chapter. There won't be much of him, I promise, he's just too goofy to write about, but this one part just seemed kind of necessary. BTW Amidala is 22 when she becomes Senator. I estimated this because the official site said she'd become Queen "by 14", it's ten years between that time and AOTC, and it said she'd been Senator for a "few years" then. So I decided each term was 4 years, she served two terms, and had been Senator for two years by AOTC. See? OK, never mind if you don't, just read! Haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or locations; they all belong to George Lucas, etc.

Chapter One

Queen Jamillia, newly crowned ruler of Naboo, stood on a high platform before a huge crowd of the citizens of Theed. Dressed in a magnificent royal blue gown instead of her usual black, with her hair arranged in an almost impossible looking fan-shaped style on her head, she cut an imposing figure. But it wasn't just the spectacle that had drawn the masses that day; it was the announcement that would be made.

"My fellow citizens of Naboo!" Jamillia began, shouting to make her voice heard; she had small amplifying device affixed to the stage in front of her, but the crowd was so vast that she still needed to speak loudly to make her words carry. "Today I announce an important occasion for our planet's well-being. You are all familiar with my predecessor, Padmé Amidala. She has ruled Naboo well, and I am grateful to her for the good situation she has left for me as I take up her responsibilities." The crowd cheered their support for both their new queen and for Amidala, who was the best loved of any of their monarchs in recent history. "Today, I have called you here to announce that I have asked Amidala to serve as Senator of our fair planet- and she has agreed!" The shouts doubled, and the bright banners many in the crowd held waved more vigorously. The dignitaries seated on the stage applauded politely. 

"If you will please step forward, Amidala," Jamillia continued when the cheers had died down a little. The former queen emerged from the group on the stage and stepped up beside Jamillia. She leaned over toward the amplifier.

"My people," Amidala began, smiling graciously in acknowledgement to the cheers. "I am greatly honored by Queen Jamillia's request, and I am happy to be of service to you again. I will do my best for our planet and our people."

A handmaiden stepped up and handed Jamillia a purple cushion with a small gold object resting on it. Jamillia turned to Amidala and gave her the cushion. "I present this medallion to you as a token of my appreciation and a formal declaration of your position. Citizens of Naboo, before you stands Senator Padme Amidala!"

As the crowd went wild again, the two women went back to their chairs, and Boss Nass stepped up to the amplifier. "Mesa like to announce the representative of Gungans in the Galactic Senate- Jar Jar Binks!"

Many humans in the crowd giggled; they were glad to be in alliance with the Gungans, but they found the bumbling Binks hard to take seriously. Nonetheless, the general reaction was good as Jar Jar stepped forward from the group of Gungans sitting on the stage and walked up to the amplifier.

"Mesa honored!" he squealed, waving his arms and beaming at the crowd. That was apparently all he had to say, for he turned around and began to walk back to his seat. However, his large foot caught on a wire, and he fell flat on his face. 

Everyone roared with laughter, and Queen Jamillia, seated at the center of the stage, rolled her eyes slightly. She leaned over and whispered to Amidala. "My stars, that Gungan will be the death of us all." Padmé grinned and pressed her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Jamillia smiled back, then quickly leaned over and added, "That was not an official royal statement." Amidala nodded and folded her hands in her lap. _Good thing we're not by the amplifier_, she thought.

Royal Palace Guards hovered around Queen Jamillia's throne, and Security Troopers were stationed all around the stage and at strategic spots throughout the crowd. Handmaidens were seated in smaller chairs surrounding the Queen's throne as well. Captain Panaka, who still commanded most of the Naboo forces, stood at the back of the stage, sturdy and focused as ever. He had appointed others to oversee the security of the new Senator, though they still reported to him periodically. One of the division commanders of these forces was his nephew, Typho, who stood on the right side of the stage, his shoulders squared and his stance ready. Panaka had high hopes for his young relative, and knew he would do a good job in his position, and perhaps even earn a promotion soon. 

Typho was alert to the situation as always that afternoon, but his mind was a little distracted. He'd have a lot to do; he had to file reports of his troops the next day, and the chief security officer had asked him to make sure the Senator's new handmaidens' security training was up to par, and brief them on the policies they'd need to know. Senator Amidala was still interviewing candidates to serve as her handmaidens, but she said she'd have them chosen within a few days. Typho sighed and shifted his weight a little. There would be a lot of responsibility associated with his new position, but he couldn't wait to prove himself. He was hoping to perhaps even earn a higher rank before too long.

Jar Jar finally untangled himself and settled back down in his seat. Jamillia and Boss Nass rose and walked to the front of the stage, then lifted their joined hands high overhead, a symbol of unity between the Gungans and humans on Naboo. With this, the ceremony was over, and the crowd began filing out, still waving the banners, shouting, some of them even singing the Naboo anthem. The day had been a success.

~**~**~

Typho stood at the end of one of the great hallways in the building the next day, checking the day's reports on his datapad. There were guards posted at intervals all along the corridor; the closest was Meré. He had always been in the same training courses and units with Typho, and hadn't taken it well when his contemporary had been promoted to division commander.

Typho heard soft footsteps coming down the hall, and he glanced over instinctively. 

It was a girl, slender and not too tall, with dark hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a long blue dress, in the style of what most young women in Theed of low to average standing wore, and she moved tentatively, looking around as though she expected someone to reprimand her just for being there. She turned her head his way, and he caught a glimpse of her face- oval shaped, with dark eyes, a straight nose, and a faintly worried expression. She was pretty, he decided, but nothing spectacular. With her simple dress and deferent manner, she was the kind of person easy to pass buy- human furniture, so to speak. She looked a little overwhelmed by the grandeur of the Senator's building, and he considered asking her if she needed any help. But before he had time to make up his mind, Meré stepped forward, right into her path.

"Hey, beautiful, need a hand?" He smiled and raised an eyebrow suggestively, and the girl took a step back.

"Speak up, sweetheart, I don't bite," Meré said smoothly. 

Typho frowned. _You may not, but I just might if you don't get your act together, Meré._

"You trying to find something?" Meré continued. 

"Yes, I am," the girl replied, so softly Typho almost couldn't hear her. "I've applied to be a handmaiden for Senator Amidala. I was instructed to come to this building for an interview, but they never told me which room. Do you know where I should go?" 

"Why, yes I do. To the end of this hall, then through the big doorway on your left. The room is the fourth on the right, I think." Meré casually ran a hand over the short red hair he was so proud of and kicked his smile up a notch.

"Oh, thank you," the girl said, taking a step forward.

"Hey, no need to be going so fast," Meré said, quickly leaning his hand against the wall and blocking her path with his arm. "So what's your name?"  
Typho glared and began striding towards them. 

"I'm Dormé, but I really have to be going now because-" She caught sight of Typho coming down the hall, and her mouth fell open a little.

Meré continued talking; his back was to Typho, and he obviously was paying attention to other things. "Well, Dormé, I really think that you should just stay here with me and-"

"**Meré**!" Typho barked, causing both of the others to jump. The red-haired guard spun around so quickly it practically made a breeze.

"Uh, yes, sir?" he said nervously.

"You've given the lady her directions. Now let her be on her way." Typho's tone was threateningly calm.

Mere gave him a look that would have stopped an acklay in its tracks, but he stepped back. An uncertain smile blossomed on Dormé's face. She walked past Mere and stopped in front of Typho.

"Thank you, sir," she said, with a deep nod that almost seemed like a bow.

"You're welcome," he said, studying her smile with approval. He didn't blame Mere for thinking she was beautiful, at least. 

"If you'll excuse me," Dormé said, motioning to the hallway Meré had instructed her to take.

"Of course." Typho stepped aside and gestured for her to walk past. She smiled again and slipped past silently. Both men stared after her for a moment, then Typho turned back to the other guard.

"What was that all about, Meré?"

"I was only helping her, sir," Meré replied, putting sarcastic emphasis on the last word.

"You were making her uncomfortable, and you were being extremely unprofessional. That is not what we're expected to do."

"I was only joking around," Meré said sulkily. "No harm was done."  
"Harm is done to the image of the Naboo Security Forces every time one of our members behaves in an inappropriate way. I'll expect better from you in the future." 

"Yes, sir." Meré looked like he was practically exploding with nasty comments, but he held them in for once.

"Good," Typho said, his tone implying "the case is closed". He walked off down the hall without another word. 

__

Meré's always been trouble, Typho thought. Maybe he should speak to his uncle about his behavior today. But he hated to do that; it was justified, but he always felt like he was pulling rank or something when he went to Panaka. He knew that was what the rumor mills said about him, too. He sighed and clicked off his datapad. Sometimes he thought if he'd taken his father's advice and become a farmer, everyone would be better off.

~**~**~

True to her word, Amidala had chosen her handmaidens by the fourth day after the ceremony. She chose just four, instead of the five close attendants she'd had as Queen. They arrived in midmorning, all brown-eyed, and all but one dark-haired, each carrying a small suitcase. They walked into the front lobby in a little cluster, talking among themselves quietly.

Typho and two of the soldiers in his division were waiting to meet them. "Hello, ladies," Typho said, walking up to the group with his datapad tucked under his arm and the two guards trailing after him. "I'm Captain Typho. I've been instructed to tell you what you need to know about security here, show you where you'll be staying, then take you to the Senator's quarters." The women nodded, and one cheerfully said hello.

"I have a list of your names. Identify yourself when I read your name, please." Nods again, and he clicked the datapad on. "Versé Lovsol."

"Here." The girl that spoke was a little taller than the others, with a low, smooth voice and her hair pulled back tightly.

"Cordé Belsor."

"I'm Cordé!" It was the one who had said hello before. She had a round, friendly face and long, flirtatious eyelashes, and her dark hair fell in thick curls. Her gown was more elaborate than what the others wore; she had the look of someone not accustomed to taking anything seriously.

"Zaré Kinseé."

"Yes, here I am." Zaré had dark red hair and fair skin; she must have been chosen for her skills rather than her resemblance to the Senator.

"Dormé Salvo- oh, hello!" He gave her a small smile over the top of his datapad.

"Hello," she replied; she was wearing a light green dress that day, and her hair was pulled back in a long braid trailing down her back.

"Ooh, you know this guy? Have you been holding out on us, Dormé?" Cordé's constant smile widened, and she elbowed the other woman in the ribs.

"I met him when I came for my interview," Dormé explained, looking a little embarrassed by the teasing.

"The only guard I met was this red-haired guy who kept trying to act impressive!" Cordé said, wrinkling her nose. 

"Meré," Typho sighed.

"What?" Cordé and Zaré chorused. Versé just looked confused, and Dormé grimaced.

"Never mind. If you'll all come with me, I'll show you your quarters. I'll explain things along the way." Another round of nods from the handmaidens, and Typho began to walk, feeling like a tour guide as the others followed.

He explained that each of them would carry two concealed blasters at all times, and that any one of them might be called upon to act as Senator Amidala's decoy. The rest of their duties would consist of helping the Senator dress and style her hair, doing any tasks she requested of them, and being alert and watchful in all situations. "In this job, you are required to put your interests second to the safety and interests of the Senator. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir," all four replied. They seemed to have sobered considerably; even Cordé appeared focused. By that time they were outside the rooms they would occupy, on either side of the Senator's bedchamber. 

"You can rest in your rooms for a little while. There are two beds in each room; you can decide who stays where yourselves. In two hours, you all need to go to the Senator's office. Address her as Senator Amidala or M'Lady, until she tells you otherwise. I'll need to meet with you all tomorrow to see how your combat skills are." 

"What time tomorrow?" Versé asked (the longest sentence she'd spoken so far).

"About fourteen-hundred hours, I think. There's a holoplayer with a speaker in both rooms, so I'll send you a message to confirm it." Typho stopped, having run out of things to say, and resisted the urge to end his speech with "The tour is complete; you may proceed to the gift shop if you wish." 

"Well, I think that's all for now. I'll see you tomorrow," he said instead; there were some comments you just had to keep to yourself if you wanted maintain an aura of dignity.

The handmaidens all said goodbye, but stayed outside in the hall as Typho and the guards walked away. The sound of whispers carried down the hall, then a burst of laughter. Typho looked at the other guards and raised his eyebrows, and they both shrugged. Typho sighed as they turned the corner at the end of the hallway. It was so much easier to deal with armed attackers than confusing women.

A/N: The next chapter will be told from Dormé's point of view (not in first person, just following what happens to her, just like this one focused mostly on Typho). Things get more exciting after this, I promise. Please review! Thank you! 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: Chapter Two, Chapter Two. Thank you so much for the reviews! This story is going to be so much fun to write! And (the former) Aniriel reviewed, yay! I was kind of hoping she would, since I saw she was an S/O shipper. And other people too! *beams* Once again, this idea was thought up by my sister, Tom Bombadil Groupie (whoohoo, go her!).

Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.

Chapter Two

As the guards walked off, Cordé leaned over to the other girls and whispered "Did you see that guard in the third hallway we went through?" She raised her eyebrows and dramatically fanned herself with her hand. "I think we might need to run a few errands in that wing later!" 

"Weren't you listening to what Captain Typho was saying?" Zaré asked with a grin.

"Yes, of course! I was multi-tasking, that's all."

They all laughed at this explanation, and the slight shyness that had hung over them dissipated a little.

Dormé studied each of the others carefully in the short, awkward silence that followed, forming impressions of them in her mind. Cordé wasn't hard to read; she'd barely stopped talking since they met in the lobby. Dormé always felt a little plain and faded beside bubbly, carefree sort of people, but Cordé was impossible not to like. Zaré seemed nice, too. She had an air of observing everything and being vaguely amused by it all, which was a little unsettling, but despite that, she didn't seem standoffish- just thoughtful. Versé hadn't said enough for Dormé to have any real opinion, but she'd looked anxious the whole time, which activated Dormé's protective instincts.

Once again, Cordé took charge, suddenly all business. "So who wants to stay where? I don't care, I get can get along with anyone!" She paused. "Well, almost anyone. Any of you, I'm sure! So you all can choose."

The other three looked around at each other and shrugged. Another pause, then Dormé tentatively said, "Why don't we just look at the rooms now, and decide later? We should get to know each other, anyway. We have two hours."

The others agreed, much to her relief, and they proceeded to the nearest room. 

"Oh, hey, this is nice!" Cordé exclaimed as they walked in. The room had the same gray walls and glossy marble floors as the rest of the palace, but the velvety purple curtains and bedspreads made it look luxurious, and the sunlight that poured in through the tall windows added cheer. As Captain Typho had said, there was a holoplayer, as well as two datapads and several holodisks stacked up on a built-in table. There was a closet on the far wall; Zaré walked over and pressed the button to open the door. It swished open, and Cordé crossed the room in a flash.

"Ooh! Clothes!" she gushed. Dormé and Versé followed, and all four girls stared admiringly at the gowns hung up in the spacious closet.

"They're beautiful!" Zaré exclaimed. From her own simple gown, you wouldn't think she'd care about such things, but her eyes were brilliant in her slim white face as she stroked the sleeve of a gown.

"They're all so… dark," Dormé said softly. She'd always preferred pastels; deep colors washed her out. But these dresses were far finer than any of the gowns she'd had at home, of course. They even smelled a little different… sort of rich.

"I suppose it's because we're supposed to 'blend in'," Zaré commented. 

"Yes, I guess so. They're very nice, I mean!" Dormé answered quickly, trying not to sound like she'd been complaining. Honestly, sometimes she felt as uncomfortable as Versé looked around people, only she showed it by scrambling around for the right words to say- trying to do things properly, keep people happy. It worked most of the time, but sometimes she just wanted to just fly to the Outer Rim and live alone on a lost planet- just never think again.

"Look, there's two of each dress. I guess we'll all be matching," Cordé said, pulling a dress out and holding it under her chin. 

"It's like we're a music group or something," Versé commented, and the others shot her surprised glances as they laughed.

"Appearing every night at the Theed Royale Nightclub- _the Handmaidens!_ " Cordé boomed out in an announcer's voice- which really wasn't that much louder than her everyday tone.

They laughed again, then Cordé suddenly sobered. "Are you all as nervous as I am about this job? I've never done anything like this before. I've never really done anything at all before, except school, I guess. Do you think it will be hard?"

"Oh, not too hard," Dormé said quickly. "I'm sure it will be fine." She really wasn't sure of any such thing, but the task at hand seemed easier when she acted like it was. But she didn't know how convincing she really sounded.

"We wouldn't be chosen if the Senator didn't think we could do it," Zaré said, but a faint edge of worry was in her voice as well.

"I'm nervous," Versé said softly. "But I'm glad I made it."

The other three nodded meditatively, and then they all quickly looked up with set expressions of confidence on their face, trying to look the part. And they did, to each other, but each one of them wasn't confident at all inside themselves. But then, nothing had really happened yet. It was too soon to tell what their new lives would be like.

~*~*~

An hour later, Dormé was stretched out on the bed in her new room, gazing at the ceiling. Zaré was pulling dresses out of the closet and trying them on. Cordé and Versé had taken the other room, and were supposedly "resting", but Cordé's cheerful voice and Versé's quiet laughter could be heard every few minutes, drifting through the walls.

Dormé set her hands on her stomach. It was feeling kind of empty. The fabric of her old dress was familiar under her fingers. Zaré flitting around in a new blue silk gown reminded her that not many familiar things would last, in this new place.

"Are you hungry?" Zaré suddenly asked, almost as though she'd read Dormé's mind.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Starving! Let's see if we can get something to eat before we have to meet the Senator."

Dormé sat up. "Where do you think we'd get food from?"

Zaré shrugged. "I don't know. We can go ask some guards in the hall. Let's see if the others want to come, too."

"I'm sure Cordé will," Dormé said mischievously. 

They walked over to the other girls' room, Zaré still in the new dress and rustling with every step. "Hi!" Cordé cried as the door opened. She was sitting on one of the beds, with Versé on the floor in front of her. Versé's long hair had been taken down from its former stiff style, and Cordé was arranging it in intricate braids.

"Hi! You want to get something to eat?" Zaré replied, holding her skirts up self-consciously as she walked through the doorway.

"Ooh, yeah, I'm starving. Let's walk by that cute guard, okay?" 

"Oh, of course!" Dormé said. "Handmaidens don't live by food alone, after all!"

The four walked through the hallway, feeling a little like children sneaking out of class at school. They nodded politely at the guards they passed, and soon they were out of the living quarters wing and into the main building.

"Oh, hey, here's the hallway! Come on!" Cordé whispered. They made a varied procession- Cordé first, behaving as though she was leading a secret security mission, Dormé just behind with her faded dress and reserved smile, Zaré with her vibrant hair and white face glowing over her elaborate gown, and Versé, her hair still half-braided, looking over her shoulder every few seconds as though they were being followed.

When they reached the guard, a fit of giggling passed over the majority of them. Only self-possessed Zaré kept a straight face, so it was she who asked for directions.

"Excuse me, um, sir, do you know where we could get some food?" she asked, trying to ignore her love-struck companions.

The much-admired guard smiled suavely. "Why, yes, I do. Just go down two more hallways, then turn right, and you'll come to the kitchen wing. So you ladies are new here, I take it?"

"Yes, we just came today!" Cordé chimed in, the guard's smile reflected and magnified on her round face. 

"You're the senator's new handmaidens?"

"Yes," Dormé said quickly, amazed that she could get that much out properly.

"Ah, so I guess I'll be seeing you around, then?" The guard's words seemed to be aimed at everyone, but his eyes were only on Cordé.

"Yes," Versé said almost inaudibly, visibly proud to put her two cents into this conversation.

"Well, we'd better be going!" Dormé said after a moment, feeling nervous energy building up in her limbs. She felt like if she didn't move, she'd either explode or die of embarrassment. Plus, she was still really hungry.

"Goodbye, then. See you later!"

The girls echoed the guard's farewell, and quickly walked off down the hall in the direction he'd prescribed. As soon as they were out of earshot, they dissolved into laughter again.

"All right, we did it!" Cordé beamed. "Oh, no, we should have found out his name!"

"It's not like you'll forget him!" Dormé teased. "You two didn't stop staring at each other the whole time!"

"Eee, do you really think so?" Cordé squealed.

Just then, they turned a corner and came face to face with Captain Typho, who had to step back to keep from bumping right into them. From the skeptical look on his face, it was clear he'd heard at least some of their conversation.

"Ladies? What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. "I thought you were going to stay in your quarters."

"We were hungry, sir," Zaré quickly said. "We were just heading for the kitchen wing."

"Yes, we asked a guard about it," Dormé blurted out nervously. At her words, Cordé's face turned pink, and Versé's eyes got big. _Ooh, I should have kept that part to myself,_ Dormé thought with grimace.

"All right," Captain Typho said doubtfully. "Just be back in your room soon; the Senator should be ready in about half an hour."

"Yes sir!" the four girls chorused.

"Good," Typho said simply, giving them a brief nod and walking past them without further words.

"Whew!" Versé commented. "Close!"

"Extremely," Zaré sighed. "Come on, let's go."

~*~*~

Senator Amidala was ready at the time predicted. The four girls entered her office in silent single file, all dressed in gowns like Zaré's, with combed hair and their best behavior. It was hard to imagine that these were the same girls who had been laughing and shrieking down the hall less than an hour before.

"Please, sit down," Amidala said when the door closed behind them. She motioned to four chairs in front of her desk. They obeyed, and Amidala sat down in the large plush chair behind her cluttered desk.

"I really don't have too much to say right now," she began. "I interviewed each of you, so I know you'll all do well. Captain Typho has briefed you on your duties, hasn't he?"

"Yes, milady," they all said softly.

"He's going to meet with you tomorrow to evaluate your combat and defense skills. Cordé, you're skilled at hairstyling and applying makeup, aren't you?"

"Yes, milady."  
"Good. And Dormé, you know how to sew and are prepared to work on gowns for me and keep my wardrobe in good repair?"

"Yes, milady."

"Zaré, as I understand, you're very knowledgeable of protocol and diplomatic policies?"

"Yes, milady."

"And Versé, you're trained in combat and an expert on our planet's history?"

"Yes, milady."

"Excellent. I'll need you to look over my wardrobe tomorrow, Dormé, and of course I'll need your help daily, Cordé. And you'll all need to accompany me throughout the day as well, naturally," she said.

"Yes, milady," they answered in perfect sync. Dormé suddenly realized she was slouching in her chair, and she quickly straightened up, folded her hands in her lap, and crossed her ankles. Cordé, seated next to her, saw her actions and quickly copied them. The good posture moved down the line like "the wave" through a stadium at a pod-race, and soon all four of the handmaidens were sitting in identical lady-like fashion. Dormé bit her lip to keep from laughing. First they dressed the same and talked at the same time; now they even acting the same.

Senator Amidala was apparently amused as well; a smile blossomed on her young, previously serious face. "I guess that's all you need to know for now. But I just wanted to tell all of you that I hope we'll be friends. You can come to me with any problems you have, and I know I'll be able to trust all of you." She rose from her chair as though finished, then quickly leaned forward over the desk a little and added, "I know how hard adjusting to life in this kind of situation can be."

The girls returned her smile, and she told them they could leave. After a quick round of submissive nods and "Goodbye, milady,"s, they stepped out into the hall.

Captain Typho, who had escorted them there, had been waiting the whole time. He walked behind them unobtrusively as they headed back toward their rooms and kept silent as the girls chattered. But then, as they drew near the living quarters wing, he stepped forward so that he was walking by Dormé.

She gave him a small smile, wondering if she was in some kind of trouble. He didn't smile back, but he didn't look mad, either. "Dormé," he began in a conversational tone.

"Yes, sir?" she answered meekly.

"I was just wondering, what were you all really doing when I met you in the hall earlier?"

Dormé looked down at the floor, then quickly up at him. "Nothing bad, sir!"

"Oh, I know, you just seemed a bit guilty when I saw you."

"We were just getting food, but Cor- I mean, we all wanted to talk to a guard we saw on our way in, too," she said quickly, cutting herself off in mid-sentence as she realized Cordé might get in trouble if she said it was her idea.

Typho chuckled. "All right. I thought as much."

"You don't mind, do you? I mean, we just talked to him a little, and asked directions. We don't even know what his name is!"

He laughed again. "No, it's fine. You didn't do anything wrong. It really isn't my business, as long as all of you obey orders and keep your duties to the Senator as your first priority. There's no problem at all, I promise."

"All right, good," Dormé said with relief. They walked in silence for a moment, then she quickly added, "I'm just trying to do everything right."

Typho smiled softly at her. "That's what we're all doing." 

They reached their quarters, and Captain Typho told them they were free for the rest of the day- "Just stay out of trouble!" he added- then told them good afternoon and strode off down the hall. Dormé looked after him for a minute, studying his broad shoulders and sturdy frame, then Cordé laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who's interested in a guard?" she said cheekily.

"What? No! No way!" Dormé exclaimed, giving her friend an incredulous look. "That's not true at all! He was just asking why we were out in the hall before, that's all."

"Oh no, was he mad?" Cordé cried.

"No, he didn't care. I was worried though!"

"I'm glad he didn't; when we ran into him, I thought it might have been trouble for all of us!"

Dormé thought about those last three words- "all of us." All day, she and the other girls been referred to as "all of you", "ladies", or sometimes even just "you". They were becoming a unit already. Was that a good thing? She told herself it was, but a little flame of rebellion lapped at the corners of her mind and made her feel a little trapped in this new arrangement.

A/N: WHOO HOO, I am so totally prolific! LOL. I will work on "More Precious Than Gold" next. I really need to work on my actor fic, too (which is, once again, posted on http://www.freewebz.com/cutefaramir.) Please review! I'm dying for feedback!


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: I just finished chapter two last night, and I'm already starting chapter three! Oh my gosh, I'm amazing myself here. LOL. Actually, I'm just doing the beginning now, I have homework! But at least I've written the author's note! :-D Thank you so much to all reviewers! I love this story! Oh, yeah, this chapter goes back more to Captain Typho again. I'm alternating, as you can see, so you get to know the personalities and perspectives of both of them. Fun, fun, FUN! LOL. So please read and review, lovely Star Wars fans! P.S. God loves you!

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Chapter Three

The low drone of the alarm sliced through the darkness filling Typho's head. He moaned and pressed his face into the pillow, trying to escape the faded gray light that was seeping into his room. The alarm buzzed on, and he sat up and shoved his blankets off. "All right, all right!" he muttered, setting his feet on the floor. He took the few steps from the bed to the desk and clicked the switch on the clock off.

He fumbled around for his eye patch, which had somehow become buried under a pile of holodisks. He walked into the fresher and looked in the mirror, wincing a little at the sight of his own empty eye socket. It had been eight years, and he was still a little surprised sometimes when he looked in the mirror, especially without the patch.

He turned the water on and splashed some on his face, then rubbed it dry on a towel. He snapped the eye patch in place. There. That was better. 

He stuck his hand under the water again and splashed some across his hair, running his hands over the tight curls and restoring their close-cropped shape.

His neck felt a little stiff. He leaned his head to the left, then the right. The bones made a little cracking noise, which always made him feel like an arthritic old man. He stretched his arms over his head, clasped his hands and extended them in front of him, then swung them back and laced his fingers together again. He surveyed his torso in the mirror. Not too bad, he decided. But he grabbed his shirt off its hook and pulled it on quickly anyway.

A few minutes later, he was dressed and seated at his desk, reviewing his schedule for the day. Drills in the morning, then he had to meet with the handmaidens and evaluate their defense skills. 

He let out an unconscious sigh as his mind skimmed over the Senator's new attendants. They seemed capable, of course. They wouldn't be here if they weren't. But very young, and not exactly intimidating; of course, the very advantage of the handmaidens, besides their ability to act as decoys, was that they seemed demure and ladylike until their bodyguard training was needed.

His main concern was their maturity, he supposed. They had been reserved at first, but he'd heard them giggling from two corridors away when they were supposedly "asking directions" from that guard. 

He clicked the datapad off and stood up. _Oh, well,_ he thought._ No one starts out as the best._ He certainly hadn't; he'd had many scoldings from his uncle when he first began training as a guard, and still received one every now and then. 

As he walked toward the door of his room, he had a sudden wave of déjà vu. He was puzzled for a moment, then chuckled to himself as he realized that he had good reason for the sensation- lately every day felt the same. You'd think a job as tense as his would be exciting… but he still wished for something more.

The question was, of course, what the missing thing was. But before he could consider the matter, he realized that he might be late for inspections, and a new habit of tardiness was _not _the kind of change he was looking for.

~*~*~

Later that afternoon, the handmaidens met with Typho for their first official training session. "I guess we're going to be doing combat stuff, right?" Cordé whispered nervously into Dormé's ear. When the other girl nodded, Cordé sighed dramatically. "I'm so bad at combat! I hate that stuff." 

"I don't think I've ever really done anything like that," Dormé whispered back. She was a little nervous, too, but then, long days of work in her village had made her pretty strong. 

"This should be horrible for me, I'm a weakling," Zaré chuckled.

Versé, as usual, said nothing.

When they assembled in the training room, Typho babbled on about their duties for a while; Cordé studied her nails while he talked, Zaré hummed a concerto under her breath, and Dormé pulled loose threads off the new pants she was wearing. Versé looked at the Captain respectfully, but her gaze was so vacant that Dormé was almost sure the quiet girl was just daydreaming.

They were then ordered to practice with some punching bags. All the girls stared at the gym equipment like it was a new alien race, until Versé stepped forward and began pummeling the bag in a most exemplary fashion.

"Good! Very good. What are you staring at, ladies?" Typho boomed, and the other three handmaidens jumped and began hastily beating the bags with more enthusiasm than skill.

Typho sighed and rubbed his forehead like he might be getting a headache.

After a few more minutes of this, he ordered the girls to pair up and spar with each other. 

"Hit each other? Isn't that kind of against team spirit?" Cordé pondered.

"Hit lightly! It's to practice technique."

So Dormé found herself standing awkwardly across from Zaré, wondering which one of them should hit first.

"Umm…ha!" Zaré cried, breaking the stalemate with a wild punch in the vague direction of Dormé's shoulder. Dormé shrieked and jumped back, and countered with a clumsy slap on Zaré's arm.

"Dormé! You might have to fight a 300-pound man! Slapping won't work! Increase your power!" Typho barked, and Dormé gulped and cringed.

The officer's face softened at the girl's visible reaction. "Don't worry, this is what training is for." Dormé nervously punched the air just in front of Zaré's jaw, and Typho nodded sagely and walked off to watch Versé and Cordé sparring. The quieter girl was surprisingly skilled; if she hadn't been restraining herself for the purpose of the exercise, Cordé would have probably been sprawled on the floor by then.

The last exercise they did was target practice. They shot phasers set on stun toward cardboard cutouts of humanoid forms. Zaré was excellent at this, and the others were passable, so Typho wasn't forced to go into full command mode again.

They finished the session with another boring speech from Typho, and then the girls walked back to their room together, taking a convenient "detour" past the cute guard from the night before. 

Cordé turned on the charm and flirted shamelessly, and the others watched, admiring their friend's skill as the guard responded enthusiastically. He introduced himself as Kerns, and before the girls left, he pulled Cordé aside and whispered something to her.

"What did he say?" the others squealed as soon as they were around the corner.

"He asked me to meet him tonight," Cordé replied, a satisfied smile on her face.

The others responded with proper congratulations and awe, then a silence fell over the group.

"Are you going to _go_?" Dormé asked in the sudden calm.

"Yes! Of course!"

"But what if you get in trouble…" Versé murmured. 

"There's no rule about going out to meet someone. It's not like I'd be leaving the building!" Cordé answered briskly.

"But still…" Dormé demurred.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea, Cordé," Zaré said solemnly.

"You all worry too much. Anyway, if anyone gets in trouble, it would be me, so there's no use in all of you thinking about it. Forget I ever told you!"

The other handmaidens stopped protesting, but none of them forgot.

A/N: I finally updated! Yeah! I will have the next chapter up relatively soon, it will be a good one, I promise. Please review!


End file.
